Power Rangers Neo Force
by jntvfreak24
Summary: Eight teenagers from different backgrounds, strengths, and weaknesses will come together against an evil that threatens their city of New Hope.


Power Rangers Neo Force

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: The Evil Arises

On a distant planet, a battle is happening as warriors of the planet are fighting against an evil. In a castle, a young and powerful queen is watching in horror that her people are being attacked by this evil. She went to a special room where three ancient looking boxes are being kept. She has a red, gold, and silver flowing dress with brown sandals. She has fiery ruby red hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Four workers and friends of the queen went up to her. "Queen Orianna, it won't be long until Queen Omitrix will be coming here". The young maiden with light pink hair and light purple eyes said to Queen Orianna.

Queen Orianna looks at her and the four others. "Avalon, you must listen to me. I need you four to leave this planet for Earth". Queen Orianna said to them. The four has a shocked and confused looks on their faces. "Earth, that planet is filled with humans". The strong male said to Queen Orianna. He has short raven colored hair and green eyes.

Queen Orianna glares at the guy. "Logan, I know that it's has humans, and it is the same planet that my beloved girls are on that I sent to years ago". Queen Orianna said to Logan.

Logan sighs as he understands what Queen Orianna is saying. "What about you, Queen Orianna? We need you to lead us". A female maiden said to Queen Orianna. She has light purple hair and sky blue eyes. Queen Orianna looks at her. "Eliza, you must be brave on this mission with Avalon, Logan, and Leo. Everything you will need for the place on earth is in this box". Queen Orianna said to Eliza as she went towards a special spot in the castle.

Queen Orianna creates a portal in the room. "This portal will get you to the castle that I made with Nadia in case something like this happens. The only ones that can see it are the chosen ones of Earth and my daughters when the evil strike there". Queen Orianna said to the four people.

"What about you, your highness? How will we know when the evil will come to strike on Earth? The humans will run of fear". The male said to Queen Orianna. He has shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. Queen Orianna looks at the guy. "Leo, The Great Prophecy is when the evil will come to earth. When the evil comes, the song of this planet will call upon only six of the chosen warriors. In a dire situation arises the lights of the moon and the stars will come to join the chosen warriors. The light of the sun, light of the moon, and light of the stars are reunited as sisters. Now you four must go". Queen Orianna said to them.

Avalon looks at Queen Orianna. "I will miss you, my friend". Avalon said to Queen Orianna as she, Eliza, Logan, and Leo went into the portal. Queen Orianna closes the portal as they gone through with the items in Orianna went to the throne room to wait the arrival of the evil.

Back on the battle field, the evil has defeated the warriors fighting against them. They have captured a lot of people and to be taken to their ship.

The evil queen and her two admirals went into the castle. " Morgana, Ivanovo, search the castle for Avalon and her friends, and see if you can find Nadia as well". The evil queen said to them. "It will be done, Queen Omitrix". Morgana and Ivanovo said to the evil queen named Omitrix. They nod as they leave to search the castle.

Queen Omitrix has dark black hair and crimson red eyes and dark gray skin. She has a black dress with red trimmings on the dress. She has a black and gold scepter with a crimson red gem in the middle. She walks in the throne room and sees Queen Orianna sitting on the throne.

"Where are the Neo Powers? I have conquered your precious planet and kingdom. Hand over Avalon now", Queen Omitrix said to Queen Orianna.

Orianna looks at Omitrix with a determined look on her face. "Avalon and the Neo powers are in a place where you will never find them. If you want them, you have to defeat me first". Orianna said as she pulls out a special sword from her sword belt. It is red, gold, and silver with the sun, moon, and star engravings on the blade.

Omitrix glares at Orianna with her crimson red eyes. "If you think that your precious sword will destroy me then your wrong. Besides it's weakened because of the three lights are not even here". Queen Omitrix said to Queen Orianna.

Morgana and Ivanovo return to the throne room with a old wise woman in chains. "Avalon and her friends are not here, Omitrix. However we have found Nadia". Morgana said to Omitrix.

Omitrix looks at the wise old woman. She has white as snow hair and pale wrinkled skin, and she is wearing a green and white dress with simple shoes. Omitrix has a taken back look on her face as she notices her brown eyes. "The eyes, where are your power within your eyes, Nadia"? Omitrix said to the old woman named Nadia.

Nadia looks at them with a solemn look on her face. "My time in this form is almost up, Omitrix and Orianna. I got a vision years ago that my powers will be with a young man. I will not betray fate and destiny by revealing the identity of this young man. I sent my eyes to him and in exchange I have his eyes, and I did that years ago. Once he and the others has defeated you, his eyes will be returned to him, and the eyes of Nadia will disappear forever". Nadia said as she disappears into thin air.

Omitrix is shocked once Nadia has disappeared from them. She turns back to Queen Orianna. "If you won't tell me then I might as well imprison you for all of time". Queen Omitrix said as she pulls out a dark mirror in front of Queen Orianna. It is black with crimson red gems on it. The stem of it is black with red embellishments on it.

Queen Orianna is shocked by this as she mentally thought to have her sword disappear to where Avalon and the others went. "The Dark Neo Mirror, I thought father destroyed it years ago". Queen Orianna said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix smirks at Orianna. "I have recreated it, and it is more powerful than when father destroyed it. It will be your prison". Omitrix said to Orianna as she powers up the mirror. "Dark Neo Mirror, hear my voice, imprison the queen of the light". Omitrix said as the mirror powers up. Black and dark beams comes out from the mirror and grabs Queenn Orianna. She tries to resist from going into the mirror. It proves to be useless as Orianna is pull into the mirror. Orianna is trapped in the mirror as she looks out from the mirror.

Queen Omitrix, Morgana, and Ivanovo leave the castle to the ship. In the ship, three people are waiting for the queen and the two admirals. Queen Omitrix looks at them. "Dr. Zingerot, are the prisoners on the ship has been transformed into foot soldiers". Queen Omitrix asks her main scientist. He looks at Queen Omitrix. "Yes my queen, the people on this planet have become your mindless foot soliders. The only way to break the spell is for you to be destroyed". Dr. Zingerot said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods as she hands the mirror to Dr. Zingerot. "Place the mirror in the special chamber, Dr. Zingerot". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Zingerot as he went with the mirror in his hands to the special chamber.

Dr. Zingerot has white as snow hair and light green eyes. He is short with pale skin. He has a mad scientist outfit with black shoes. He walk towards the door into the special chamber. He places his hand on the scanner. The door unlocks into the special chamber. In the room has an empty pedestal with a glass container. It also has a control panel on it. Dr. Zingerot presses the code on the panel to open the glass container. The glass container opens for Dr. Zingerot as he places the mirror on the pedestal. He presses a button to have the mirror in place by the latches on the mirror. Then the glass container closes on the pedestal.

Dr. Zingerot leaves the special chamber as he locks the door behind him. He returns to the main part of the ship. "The mirror is in place, my queen". Dr. Zingerot said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Doctor Zingerot. "Good, Ursula and Elias get this ship off of this planet and set course for the next planet to conquer. Morgana and Ivanovo let me know when we are heading towards another planet. I won't rest until the Neo powers, the eyes of Nadia, and Avalon are in my hands". Queen Omitrix said to them.

As the ship takes off from Neolantis, the spirit of the Oracle named Nadia watches the ship leaving.

'The Great Prophecy

As Neolantis falls to the evil by the banished sister  
The powers of Neo and the eyes of Nadia fall to the eight teenagers of earth in the city of New Hope  
As the evil that destroyed Neolantis arrives to earth  
The song of Neolantis calls upon six of the eight teenagers to fight  
When a dire time arrives the light of the moon and the stars will arrive to join the team  
The three lights that was separated as babies reunite as teenagers  
The three pull the sword of Neolantis from it's hiding place  
The three lights are the daughters of the trapped queen of Neolantis  
The eyes of Nadia able to detect the good and evil in every soul  
Wrapped around the one that rediscovers the meaning of friendship within his power of the forest  
The eyes will reveal the truth within the three lights.  
When the time comes to destory the evil once and for all  
A sacfrice will be made by the one that given the Neo powers to the chosen eight  
The lights will free the trapped queen using the Sword of Neolantis  
The eyes of Nadia will leave the chosen green as his eyes will be returned to him.  
The world, the universes, and Neolantis will return to thrive once again.

The chosen eight  
Eight individuals with different backgrounds, strengths, and weaknesses  
All eight will hear the Song of Neolantis but only six will come  
Red full of courage and leader  
And the light of the sun and fire  
White full of knowledge  
And power of ice and snow  
Blue full of reliability  
And power of water  
Green fellowship of friendship  
Eyes of Nadia and power of the forest  
Yellow full of love and protection  
Power of earth  
Pink feelings of sincerity  
Power of the wind and sky  
Gold the harmony of hope  
Light of the moon  
Silver the harmony of light  
Light of the stars

The eyes of Nadia can not complete the mission alone  
The three lights can not complete the mission alone  
All eight must work together to combine each of their powers and strengths to defeat Queen Omitrix'

End Chapter


End file.
